Christmas at Duel Academy
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Christmas and in fear that Crowler or Bonaparte could use this time to get rid of the Slifer Red dorms Jaden and his friends stay on the island. Christmas as normal as it can be at Duel Academy.


A/N: This Christmas story takes place around season two. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was early morning but Jaden was already awake. This was rather unusual for him, seeing that he overslept most of the time. The young duelist sighed deeply. Not only had he promised his friends to wait with opening the Christmas gift until they were all awake, but something else was bothering him as well.

It had been a few days since Alexis moved into the Slifer Red dorms and even if she still visited her two best girl friends in Obelisk Blue often she spend most of her time around him here. Now that he was with her almost the whole time he began to notice a strange feeling whenever he was near her. This feeling had never been present before and he wondered why it began to show up so suddenly. It confused him.

Maybe one of his friends could help him out. There was only the problem who he should ask. Chazz was immediately out of the question, seeing that he was all gaga over Alexis. Even if Jaden was closest to Syrus and Hassleberry they didn't seem like the best choice either. Then there was Atticus, who had decided to spend Christmas with them here, much to Alexis annoyance. One further thought the Slifer King realized that he could hardly likely talk with Atticus about Alexis. The self called master of love would probably tell his sister about the conversation and Jaden didn't want to risk that.

That left only one option: Bastion. The Ra Yellow student was one of the cleverest people Jaden knew and if anyone could figure out what was wrong with him it would definite be Bastion.

Looking at the two occupied beds in the room Jaden decided to go to the main room and wait there for everyone. They had decorated the main room yesterday evening. Even a Christmas tree was standing in the middle of it, thanks to Hassleberry. He had gone in the wood with an ax and returned not half an hour later with a big tree. Sometimes it still amazed Jaden how strong his friend was due to his dinosaur-DNA. Chazz had not been too keen about decorating anything, that was until Alexis said she loved it. After that Chazz was helping putting up all the Christmas tree ornaments he could find.

Jaden smiled at yesterday's memories. He was glad he and his friends stayed at Duel Academy for Christmas. They had decided it was better to not leave their dorm unguarded, seeing that Crowler and Bonaparte still wanted it gone. Who knew, maybe they would come here for Christmas to get rid of it. All was possible with these two around.

"I am impressed. You are up early." A voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah." Jaden turned around to see Bastion enter the main room.

"Seems like the Christmas spirit got you to wake up so early or were it more the Christmas gifts?"

"I think it was both." Jaden grinned brightly.

He should have known that Bastion would be up this early, seeing that he was never too late for class. Jaden's smile dropped slightly when he remembered for which other reason he hadn't been able to sleep long. Maybe this was his chance to ask Bastion about it, seeing that none of his other friends were in sight.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Bastion nodded and sat down on the couch next to Jaden.

"Well you know since Lex moved in with us I feel strange." At Bastion's raised eyebrow he realized that he had to be more straightforward. "I get kind of a tingly feeling when she smiles at me or when we hug."

Bastion nodded in understanding and Jaden got his hopes up.

"So you know what's wrong with me?"

"You could say that. Do you remember Tania?"

"Sure, I never forget someone I dueled." The hero user said proudly.

"Well I felt the same around her what you are feeling whenever you are close to Alexis."

"Okay..."

Bastion sighed, seeing that Jaden wasn't getting the point.

"Do you need more explanations?"

"Yeah, of course."

The Ra Yellow student sweat-dropped. He should have known that he had to be more specific to Jaden.

"You have a crush on Alexis."

That answer surprised Jaden and his eyes widened in shock. "You have to be wrong, Lex and me are only friends."

"I am close to never wrong so you can take it or leave it." Bastion crossed his arms over his chest looking unwavering.

Jaden was still in the state of confusion when his friends began showing up a few minutes later. He decide to push his thoughts aside for now and just celebrate Christmas with his friends.

After all Christmas gifts were opened Jaden suggested a duel and Chazz was more than ready for the challenge.

"I will just get my deck. Be back in a minute." The Slifer King yelled, being already in the hallway to his room.

"By the way, do we have any cookies left?" Syrus asked suddenly.

"I think I saw some self-made ones in the kitchen yesterday. I will see if I can find them." Alexis stood up.

"That would be great." The blue-haired duelist smiled at her.

The moment she left the room Jaden came running in, cards in hands. Both of them met rather abruptly and fell on the floor tangled together. Alexis opened her eyes first to see what had happened. Jaden was spread out under her and she was laying on top of him with his cards around them. She felt warmth rising to her cheeks.

"I am sorry." The blonde hastily apologized and was about to get up as fast as she could, but her movements stopped immediately when Jaden opened his eyes and they locked with hers. She had never seen his eyes this close and she found herself lost in the deep brown of them.

Jaden was in a similar state. He had never seen her so close up and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with lightly colored cheeks kneeling over him. The tingly feeling was back, but more forcefully than ever before.

'What is this? I shouldn't be feeling or thinking about one of my best friends like this. After all, friends is all we are.'

Trying to stop himself from going further into these thoughts he looked around for anything that could distract him. His eyes landed on the door frame above them and what he saw confused him.

"Why is a plant hanging there?"

Hearing his voice Alexis snapped out of her trance and looked up. A gasp escaped her lips and she quickly stood up.

"It's a mistletoe."

Lifting himself up Jaden stood besides her and had still a lost look on his face.

"Huh? A what?"

"Hanging up a mistletoe is like a tradition on Christmas. The persons being under it have to kiss." Bastion explained.

"No way. He is not going to kiss my Lexi." Chazz shouted horrified.

"Who hangs up a mistletoe in a room where are six guys and only one girl anyway?" Hassleberry asked before thinking about it again. "Okay five guys, one girl and Syrus."

"Ey." The blue-haired duelist next to him complained.

"I did." Everyone's eyes turned to Atticus. "My sister needs someone to love her, especially on Christmas. What better way to find her a boyfriend than hanging up a mistletoe."

The only one who wanted to strangle Atticus more than Chazz right now was Alexis. She had known that it was a bad idea to have her brother around for Christmas with her friends. What if it hadn't been Jaden who stood with her under this thing now? Even if only to herself she admitted that she had a crush on the hero duelist and wasn't unhappy about the situation right now, but she would never had kissed anyone else for that matter.

"So are you up for it Jaden?" Atticus asked.

"I never back down from a challenge." Jaden declared. Even if he was his usual self on the outside he could feel his heart race at the thought of kissing Alexis. Turning to her he looked into her eyes.

"Is that okay with you?" He would never just kiss her without her consent. He respected her too much for that.

"It's tradition." She nodded with a light blush covering her cheeks.

Jaden looked one last time at her before closing the distance between them. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a soft first kiss.

'Maybe Bastion really is never wrong and I have a crush on her.' Jaden thought before losing himself in the wonderful feeling of Alexis' lips against his own.

While Chazz cried in a corner Atticus and Bastion smiled at the sight in front of them. Syrus and Hassleberry were to engrossed in a fight about the dinosaur lover's comment earlier to notice what was happening under the mistletoe.

Celebrating Christmas at Duel Academy was as normal as it could get and none of the friends would change it for the world.

* * *

A/N: I decided for an open end so everyone can choose for themselves whether Jaden and Alexis get together after that (I think they should) or not. Please review and tell me what you think about my Yu-Gi-Oh GX Christmas fic. Merry Christmas :)


End file.
